Summer Love
by x-StayRossome-x
Summary: Ally and her best friend, Trish, both go to Melody Music Camp for the summer. What happens when Ally starts to fall for her camp councelor, Austin Moon? Read it, you won't regret it!
1. Day 1: Arrivals

**Another new story guys!:) I realise some other people have done stories similar to this, so I will try to make this my own in a way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"Remember, be good and have fun! My dad explains, whilst driving me towards Melody Music Camp **(1)**.

"I know dad, I will! You've said this stuff 10 times already!" I tell him, chuckling lightly.

"Sorry sweetie, it's just, you're going to be gone for the whole summer! I want you to be safe"

"I'll be fine! I'll have Trish with me anyway" I say, smiling. Trish is my best friend since we met at the age of 4.

"I trust you Ally!" He says, warmly, patting my shoulder.

"How long do we have left till we get there?" I ask, getting bored and excited at the same time.

"About 15 minutes!" My dad replies, laughing at my eagerness.

To pass the time, I turn on the radio, singing along to _22_ by Taylor Swift **(2) **and, _Drunk _by Ed Sheeran** (3)**.

When we get there, the first thing I see is a wooden 'Melody Music Camp' sign, painted with musical notes dotted around it.

This makes my stomach do flips, knowing in about 10 minutes, I will be experiencing my first ever year at summer music camp!

"You excited?" My dad asks, obviously knowing the answer.

"Yes!" I scream in anticipation.

My dad parks the car, before getting out to retrieve my suitcases from the back. I get out of my side, grabbing my bags from my dad, before we walk over the owners cabin/office.

My dad knocks on the wooden door, waiting until the door opens. When it does, a tall, brown haired man, wearing a beanie and the typical jeans and a checkered shirt.

"Hello, you must be Ally Dawson? I'm Johnny, the head camp councillor" He enquires, smiling at me and my dad.

"Hi, and yes I am" I reply, with a huge grin on my face.

"Someone's eager!" He chuckles, my dad nodding in agreement.

"Ok, so let's get you sorted then!" he says, leading me into his office, followed by my dad.

"So, Mr Dawson, I need you to sign here, to confirm that you allow your daughter to attend the camp"

My dad signs the papers, before hugging me goodbye and heading for the door.

"Bye sweetheart! Have fun!" he calls, I wave in reply, before turning in my seat to face Johnny.

"Ok, your cabin number is 12, and you will be sharing with 2 other people. Your schedule will be on the back of your cabin door, and have fun!" he exclaims, smiling at me.

I get up from my chair, smiling at him, before running out the door with my suitcases, and towards the cabins. I walk down the long line of them, until I spot number 12. I open the door, dumping my bags down next to the door, after closing it.

"Hey Ally!"

"Trish!"

"We have a cabin together!" She squeals, hugging me excitedly.

"I know! But, Johnny the head councillor said that we have another person in here aswell!"

"Yeah, I heard" She says, less enthusiastically.

"What if she's horrible?" I wonder out loud.

"I know right?! I bet she is!" Trish agrees, sitting on the single bed, on one side of the room. I'm guessing she's claimed that bed.

"I'll take the bottom bunk!" I offer, starting to unpack my things.

"Cool" Trish replies, flipping through a magazine.

I shake my head, smiling, at her obsession with fashion and gossip magazines.

I place all my underwear and socks into a spare drawer next to my bed, then I fold up my tops, dresses, jeans, skirts and everything else, into a bigger drawer at the end of the cabin.

I put all my shoes under my bed, before placing my wash bag in the connected bathroom. When everything is unpacked and away, I collapse onto ym bed with a sigh. The covers have that nice cold feeling of fresh bed sheets. I breathe in the scent... pine!

I'm interrupted from my thoughts, as I hear the door open and close, revealing our new roommate.

"Hey, I'm Indie" She introduces herself, quietly.

"Hi, I'm Ally, and that is Trish" I smile, pointing to me and then Trish.

"Hey! I can introduce myself!" Trish argues, before turning to Indie and smiling.

"Hi, I'm Trish" I roll my eyes playfully at this, while Indie just giggles lightly.

Indie has fair skin, with red curls that cascade down her back. Her green eyes sparkle as she laughs, which relaxes me a bit, reassuring me that we will be friends in no time.

She is wearing a few bracelets, with skinny jeans, a light tie-dyed top and short leather jacket.

All in all, she looks very laid back and easy to get along with.

We all begin chatting for half an hour, before the clock chimes 5, signalling dinner.

We get up, making our way out of the door, laughing. The gravel beneath our feet crunches as we walk towards the food hall. The sunset in the sky makes me feel instantly at home. Like I belong here.

I smile to myself, following the others into the food hall, taking a seat next to them both. The screech of a microphone is heard then, making us cover our ears. When it stops, Johnny steps up to the mic, clearing his throat, before beginning his welcome speech.

"Welcome to Melody Music Camp! Whether old or new, you are all very much welcomed here! Firstly, we are going to place you in groups according to talent, and you will get to meet your camp councillor" He exclaims, everyone cheering near the end. Wow. I've finally found people who are just as enthusiastic about music as me!

"Ok, so the first group is dance!" He starts calling random names, as I sit here waiting for the singing/songwriting category to be announced.

A few more groups pass, Trish in stage decoration and costume category, and Indie in the guitar category.

"Now, the singer/songwriter category! This is when I actually start to listen.

"Kim Jones, George Smith, Ally Dawson.." That's my cue to stand up, and walk towards the side of the room labelled, _singer/songwriter_. Johnny announces the rest of the names, before walking over to us.

"Ok, so this is your camp councillor, Austin Moon" Johnny announces, before starting on the next group.

"Hey, so I'm Austin, as Johnny just said! If I'm honest, I can't write a song to save my life, but I love to sing! And, I'm guessing you all know how to write considering you are in this group!" He says, causing us all to chuckle.

Austin is tall, well built and I'm guessing around 1 year older than me. He has blonde hair that seems to flop just the right way.

"How come you're a councillor, you look so young!" Kim speaks up, sounding confused. This makes Austin laugh, his brown eyes sparkling and his perfect white teeth showing.

"Johnny thought I could become a councillor early, since I'm one of the more progressed students! Maybe you guys could become one too next year! I'm actually the same age as most of you! I'm 16" Austin replies, in a friendly tone.

No way is he 16! He looks older!

"Ok, so now, go have dinner, relax, whatever, and we will start classes at 8am tomorrow!" He smiles, dismissing us.

I run off towards Trish and Indie, smiling.

"Hey! Who is your councillor?" I ask, cheerily.

Trish looks up at me, frowning.

"The doofus named Dez! You know, the guy that irritates me all the time! Turns out, he's a councillor now! Why is he teaching us about stage props and fashion and stuff, if he can't even dress himself properly?! She whines, making me and Indie laugh.

"Well, mine is Dallas! He is awesome!" Indie tells us, happily.

"I have someone called Austin Moon. The one over there" I say, pointing towards him.

"Ooh! Lucky! He doesn't look too bad!" Indie exclaims, shocked and slightly jealous.

"It's not fair!" Trish moans, childishly.

Our dinner comes and we tuck into our burger and fries, chatting about random things and listening to the live band play.

Once we are done, we all head back to our cabin and get ready for bed.

"So, are you excited for tomorrow?" I ask the others, while brushing my hair.

"Totally!" Indie says, before brushing her teeth.

"What do you think?" Trish replies, flatly, already laying in bed.

I just shake my head, goodheartedly, before getting under the warm covers of my bed. Not long after, Indie climbs up the ladder and into the top bunk above me. I turn the light off, before we all fall asleep,

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Review:)**

**(1) I made that name up lol:P**

**(2) I don't own this song! Love it though:D**

**(3) Again, don't own it, but I do love it**


	2. Day 2: Introductions

**TeamMindless143 - Thanks for the correction lol! I'm confused it's saying that the way you spelt it is wrong? It looks right to me though so I'll spell it like that from now on:)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I wake up, with the sun peeing through the curtains, and Trish snoring away in the single bed from across the room. I look at the time on my phone, _6:37_. Perfect. Thats enough time to be ready for breakfast at 7:30.

I climb out of the warm covers, and step out into the cold air of the cabin. I tiredly walk over to the drawers at the back of the room, picking out a pair of denim shorts and a top with a black cardigan. I decide to just wear flip flops with this. Wow. Not even one whole day here, and I'm already becoming more laid back.

Once I'm showered and changed, I decide to leave my wavy hair down. I apply a thin layer of pink lipgloss and mascara.

I brush my teeth, before walking back into the main cabin area, seeing Trish and Indie still fast asleep.

"WAKE UP!" I scream, after counting to three. The both jump up, tiredly. Indie actually falls out of the top bunk.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry" I apologise, running to help her up.

"No it's fine!" She replies, laughing.

"Ally! Why did you wake us up?" Trish complains, half asleep.

"Because, we have 25 minutes until we have to be ready for breakfast! We only have half an hour for breakfast before classes start, so I suggest you hurry up!" I command, playfully.

"Ok, ok!" Trish moans, getting out of her bed. Indie gets up from the floor, before they both scramble to get ready. I just sit on my bed, until I remember my songbook/diary. I grab my book from my bedside table, and quickly write in it.

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_I am now officially a camper at Melody Music Camp! I arrived yesterday, only to find out Trish is one of my roommates! The other one is called Indie, and the good thing is, she isn't some moody, popular kind of girl! She's down to earth and I can tell we're going to be good friends. I met my camp councelor as well, Austin. He is 16 like me, and let's just say, I would happily take extra lessons if he's teaching them. Don't get me wrong, he's awesome, but I definitely do not like him like that! He'd never like me like that anyway.. Not that I care!_

_Anyway, I've gotta go, breakfast is almost served!_

_Love always,_

_Ally xx_

"Come one Ally, let's go!" Trish says, while I place my book back on top of my bedside table.

"Coming!" I reply, getting up from my bed, and following the two out the cabin door.

The air smells of a fresh summer breeze, my favourite kind of smell! Well, except from melted chocolate, but that's beside the point. The familiar crunch of gravel echoes around us all, making me smile for some reason. We enter the food hall, instantly smelling coffee, waffles, toast, everything breakfast related, it's there. We sit down on an empty table, Trish sitting across from me and Indie.

"So, you excited for classes today?" I ask, waiting for the line near the buffet to die down, before I go to grab some food. Trish scowls, while Indie smiles big and nods.

The line dies down after about 2 more minutes, so we decide to take that as our chance to grab some food. We grab a tray and a hot plate from the bouncy plate rack thing, going along the line of food choices.

Trish chooses 2 slices of bacon, a sausage, 3 slices of toast and a croissant. Indie decides on, one slice of toast, 2 waffles and some beans. I have no idea how that would taste mixed together. I choose, a cereal bar and some fruit salad. I've decided to try a more healthy option for today. We all grab a cup of coffee, before heading back to our seats. I unwrap my cereal bar, chewing on it instantly. The others start to casually pick at their breakfast, casually. My fruit salad is devoured in an instant after I've finished my cereal bar.

"Wow! Somebody's hungry!" Indie chuckles at my eagerness to finish.

"Yeah, well, the sooner I've finished my breakfast, the sooner I can get to class!" I argue, after swallowing the pieces of food in my mouth.

"Atleast,_ someone's_ excited!" Trish mumbles, rolling her eyes.

"Aw, come on! It won't be _that_ bad!" I reassure her, smiling slightly.

"It will! Trust me to get the most annoying clown I've ever met as my camp councelor!" Trish complains, once again.

"He's actually really sweet if you get to know him!" I say, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Do you like him or something?" Trish asks, suspiciously.

"No. But, he is someone I could trust and possibly be friends with!" I say, defensively.

"Whatever. You're just happy you get the blonde dude as yours!"

"His name is Austin, and you shouldn't judge people on their looks! He could be horrible for all we know!" I argue back.

"Even Indie get's someone decent!" Trish whines, exasperated.

"I know!" Indie states, dreamily.

"Ooh, someone has a bit of a crush on Dallas!" I coo, smirking at Indie.

"More like a massive crush!" Trish corrects me.

"What? No I don't!" Indie says, looking down at her food, probably blushing.

"Whatever you say.." I tell her, smirking once again.

"I don't care what you guys think anyway! So what if I do?" Indie says, confidently, smiling at us.

We just both smile at her sudden confession, before turning our attention's back to our food.

Once breakfast is over, Johnny comes on stage again, tapping the mic to get everyone's attention.

"Morning campers! Welcome to the first day of this summers camp music programme!" He yells, enthusiastically making everyone smile.

"Today, you will get to know your councelor in your morning classes, and in the afternoon, you will show your group the talents you possess!" The last part makes my stomach get those horrible nervous butterflies. I have terrible stage fright, even though I love music. It's held me back from so many things, I didn't want this to be one of them. I really hope the afternoon doesn't come for a while...

"So, go back to your cabin, find your class number on the schedule on the back of your cabin door, and enjoy your day!" he finishes, before walking off stage, and the chatter begins again.

Me and the girls walk back to our cabin, looking at the schedule.

"I'm in cabin number... 9 for my classes. How about you guys?" I ask, peering at the laminated piece of paper on the back of the door.

"I'm in number 8! That means we are right next to eachother, so it will be easier to meet up for lunch and stuff" Indie exclaims, happily. We hug excitedly, before Trish turns to us with a sour expression on her face.

"Once again, bad luck just keeps coming my way! I'm in cabin 15, so I'm like nowhere near you guys!" She whines, pouting slightly.

"Aww Trish!" I say, hugging her apologetically. Indie joins in, making it a group hug.

"Thanks" Trish says, still a bit sad.

"Don't worry, we will all meet up in the food hall anyway!" I assure her, making her crack a small smile.

"Ok, cool" She answers, before we all exit the cabin and make our way to our classes.

I walk along the long line of cabins, until I set my sights on number 9. I take a deep breath, before knocking on the door. Can't hurt to be a little polite.

"Hey.. Ally is it?" Austin asks, after opening the door.

"Yep" I say, popping the 'p'.

"Oh yeah, Ally Dawson. Come on in!" He says, in a friendly tone, stepping out of the way to let me in.

"Oh, and by the way, you don't have to knock next time. Just walk straight in!" He tells me, chuckling at my politeness. I blush at this, laughing a bit as well.

"No need to be embarrassed, it's cute" This makes me blush harder. Did he just call me cute? No, he was just saying what I did was cute! He probably meant it in a 'little kid cute' kind of way. Oh, I am thinking way too much into this.

I look up, to see a couple of other students finding seats, and Austin talking to a couple of them. He's probably complimenting them as well! Not like I actually care!

I sigh, before taking a seat in the middle of the room, next to Kim and another random girl. She has blue eyes and black straight hair. I look around the rest of the room, there are more people here now. I scan the room, taking in my surroundings. There are big windows dotted around the room and a black, shiny grand piano in the corner. There's a table at the back, which I'm assuming is for writing purposes. That's pretty much everything in the room. Well, except for a guitar near the piano.

"Ok, so now everyone is here, let's begin the introductions!" Austin says, sitting on a chair at the front of the airy room.

"First things first, I'm Austin Moon, as you already know, I'm 16 and I like to play guitar, piano, basically any kind of instrument really. I also love to sing and dance!" He states, smiling. Someone near the front raises their hand.

"There is no need to be all polite and raise your hand! We are all practically the same age, just say what you feel. That's basically the point of music anyway" Austin says, coolly. Wow. He seems nice already!

"Oh, ok. So, I'm Ed, and I was going to say, why don't you teach an instrument class then? Or dance? I mean, yesterday you told us that you can't even write a song!" Ed says, confused. Ed has brown, short hair. That's all I can really see from my direction.

"Well, you guys are talented enough, I'm just here to advise and keep an eye on things! I got put into this group, not that I'm not extremely excited to be here! I'm hoping, by being in this category, I could learn a few things. You guys could teach me, instead of the other way round, which will help you improve and help me learn!" Austin states. That's actually pretty clever!

"Awesome!" Ed replies, obviously satisfied with that answer.

"So, now you know a bit about me, how about you guys introduce yourselves!" Austin exclaims, standing up and offering the chair to one of the other campers.

"Who wants to go first?"

A tall girl gets up and sits down in the seat.

"I'm Alicia, I'm 15, and I obviously love to sing and write songs! Oh, and I also love puppies!" She adds, excitedly. This makes a few people laugh at her randomness.

"Ok cool! Next?" Austin asks.

A few more people go, leaving me till last. Great. The rules are, you should never go first, because then everyone is paying their full attention, so they will know if you do something stupid. But, you shouldn't go last either, because then everyone remembers it.

"Ok, who hasn't been?" I sink in my seat hearing this, and pray no-one brings me up.

"She hasn't!" A random boy shouts from the back row. My heart starts to race as everyone turns to look at me.

"Ok, Ally, off you go!" Austin smiles, gesturing to the seat at the front.

I slowly walk up, quickly saying my name, age and interests, before rushing back to my seat, red in the face.

"Great! So, after lunch, we will all show off our talents!" Austin tells us, grinning, before letting us go to lunch.

I rush off to the lunch hall, sitting at an empty table. Trish turns up seconds later, shortly followed by Indie.

'Hey guys!" I say.

"Hey! How was your class?" Indie asks both of us.

"It was okay, I'm just nervous about performing this afternoon!" I say, already getting more and more nervous/

"Why do you have like stage fright or something?" Indie asks, confused.

"Yeah she does" Trish butts in, before I can answer.

"Oh" Indie answers, before continuing,

"Well, it won't be that bad!" She tries to reassure me. I smile appreciatively, yet unsurely, while Trish speaks up.

"Mine was terrible! Dez criticised all of my ideas! Just 'cause they aren't neon or stripy jeans and Hawaiian shirts!" She moans, rolling her eyes.

We all grab sandwiches and bottles of water, and eat them, with half an hour to spare.

"Let's go explore the place!" Indie suggests. Me and Trish nod in agreement, before walking out of the food hall and look around the camp grounds, not really finding anything particularly interesting. When the half an hour is up, we all go back to our class cabins for our afternoon lessons.

"Welcome back!" Austin greets everyone.

"As you all know, now is the time we show what we can do! We will go in the order of first names" Austin states, picking up a clipboard of names.

"Aaron Little" Austin calls out, a boy at the front standing up and walking over to the piano.

A few more names pass, until mine is called.

"Ally Dawson"

This sends chills down my spine, in nervousness. I walk over to the grand piano, sitting down and beginning to play,

_The day I, first met you,_

_You told me, you'd never fall in love,_

_But now that, I get you,_

_I know fear, is what it really was_

__I carry on playing and singing, trying to ignore the stares from everyone else.

_Don't wanna break your heart,_

_Wanna give your heart a break,_

_I know you're scared it's wrong,_

_Like you will make a mistake_

__I sing the rest of the song, finishing to a quiet classroom. Was I really that bad? Suddenly, the class erupts in applause, startling me a bit.

"That was amazing Ally! There was no need to be so nervous, you are really good!" Austin tells me, making me smile widely.

"Did you write that?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's called _Give Your Heart A Break _**(1)**" I answer, shyly.

"Awesome!" Austin grins, before turning to the next person.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by too fast. Once class is dismissed for the day, dinner is served and eaten, and we all return back to our cabins.

"How was everyone's day?" Trish asks.

"Awesome!" Me and Indie reply, simultaneously. We laugh at this, before Indie speaks up,

"So, performing wasn't so terrible after all?"

"No, it was actually pretty good" I reply.

"Wow. Never thought I'd see the day Ally conquers her stage fright!" Trish says, shocked. I giggle at this.

I quickly jot down my day in my journal, before remembering to text my dad. I get changed into my pyjamas and brush my teeth.

We all go to bed after that. After all, it was a pretty hectic day.

* * *

**Review:D**

**(1) Obviously, it is actually a song by Demi Lovato. Amazing song:)**


	3. Day 3: Preparations

**Hi again! This story's chapters are longer than any others I've written! That's basically because, each chapter is a new day in the story:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

"Shut up with the hairdryer!"

"No! I need it to dry my hair, duh!"

That is what I wake up to. Trish and Indie arguing over a hairdryer. I roll over, to see Trish sitting up in her bed, continuing to yell over the noise of the hairdryer, and failing. It just looks like her mouth is moving but no sound is coming out. I decide to not let them know I'm awake, as that will lead to me being dragged into their argument.

I discreetly grab my songbook from the bedside table, along with my pen.

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_This morning, I woke up to the annoying sound of Trish and Indie arguing over a hairdryer! Not only that, the hairdryer was still on, making the noise almost unbearable. Yesterday was pretty good, I mean, I faced my fear and performed in front of a crowd! My camp councelor, Austin is one of the nicest, most laid back people I've ever met! He isn't arrogant or annoying, he is down to earth and actually wants us to teach him a few things. I think it's because he is the same age as most of us, which makes it more fun._

_I better get up now anyway,_

_Love always,_

_Ally xx_

I put my songbook back in it's place, before getting up and grabbing a fresh towel for after my shower. The others are still arguing, so I decide to intervene. I walk up to the plug on the wall, pulling the one leading to the hairdryer, out of the socket.

"Hey! Oh Ally, you're up!" Indie says, still holding the hairdryer.

"Hallelujah!" Trish shouts, before collapsing bac onto her pillow.

"You two woke me up with all that shouting and stuff!" I scold, dropping the plug on the floor, walking into the bathroom, without another word. I close the door, and have a quick shower, before getting out and letting my hair dry naturally, deciding to put it up in a high ponytail today, leaving a few wavy strands down. My makeup is light again, as I'm not really one for loads of makeup myself. I brush my teeth for the 2 minutes that are required, before changing into my outfit for the day.

I get dressed into a pair of skinny jeans, a thin jumper and a pair of converse **(1)**. I walk back into the main room, seeing Trish up, waiting to use the bathroom, and Indie playing on her phone.

I dump my towel and any dirty washing I have into my laundry bag, ready to take down to the on site laundrette at the weekend.

"Trish! Hurry up, or you're going to be late!" I yell.

"Oh well! It's not like I want to get to my classes that much anyway! Just go on without me" I hear her yell back, muffled from the door in between us.

"Ok, if you're sure. See you later!" I say, walking out of the cabin, Indie not far behind.

"I'm so excited for today! Dallas is awesome at guitar!" Indie says, dreamily.

"Seriously, it's not like he is older than us! Just ask him out already!" I practically yell, smiling at her obvious crush.

"I can't! Not because I don't want to, but because it's against camp rules!"

"What do you mean it's against camp rules?" I ask, confused.

"Well, my parents made me read the brochure for the camp, and it had all the rules in there. Number 27, no outside activity other than music related allowed between a camper and councelor" She says, off the top of her head.

"Wow! You memorised that?" I ask, in disbelief.

"Yeah.."

"Well, I don't know what to say to that!" I answer.

We go and grab a quick on the go breakfast, mine being an apple, Indie's being a cup of coffee. We say a quick goodbye, before heading off to our cabins. I finish my apple, in just enough time to throw it away before I enter. I almost knock, before remembering what Austin told us all yesterday. So, I just walk straight in.

"Hey Ally!" Austin greets, in a friendly tone.

"Hi Austin!" I reply, smiling back at him.

"You sleep well?" He asks, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah thanks, you?"

"Yeah! That song you wrote yesterday was amazing, seriously!"

"Thanks" I say, blushing. I'm never good with compliments. I never know what to say to them. he laughs at my blush, making me blush harder.

"You're quite shy aren't you?" He says, smirking.

"More than quite!" I correct him, sitting down in one of the seats, him sitting next to me.

"Well, you did pretty good yesterday considering!" He compliments, again.

"Enough with the compliments!" I say, causing him to laugh, me following shortly after. Once we've finished laughing, we notice more campers are filing in, sitting down and waiting for Austin to start. He gets up quickly, going towards the front of the room.

"Hey again! Yesterday was awesome! Today we are going to be starting the preparation for the end of summer live concert!"

Everyone chatters excitedly, before a girl who I've learnt is called Milly, speaks up,

"What is the end of summer live concert?"

"Well basically, at the end of summer, before we go back to home and school and stuff, we hold a concert for any relatives who decide to come, showing off all your talents! All the categories come together to create one big show, we are the ones who write the songs for the concert and sing them" He exclaims. That sounds really exciting!

"Awesome!" A boy in the front yells.

Everyone nods in agreement, making Austin smile.

"Let's get to work then! Okay, so I've decided, you are going to split off into various groups, each coming up with a song for the concert. We need about 10 songs, which means 10 groups. Then, in a few weeks time, we will perform them in front of each other, and give any feedback or improvement and make them the best songs people have ever heard!" Austin obviously exaggerates.

Everyone cheers after Austin's pep talk, getting everyone into a positive mood.

He splits us off into groups of 3, I'm with Kim and Ed. We walk off to the corner of the room, everyone taking turns using the piano. We sit on the floor, and spread some sheets of paper across the floor, each of us holding a pen.

"Ok, so what should the song be about first of all?" Ed asks.

"I don't know" Kim replies.

"Well, I read somewhere that you should write about your experiences. That makes the song more meaningful and stuff" I say.

"Oh, you mean like Taylor Swift?" Kim asks.

"Yeah" I reply, smiling.

"What experiences have we all been through then?" Ed asks, getting a piece of paper to jot down any ideas we have.

"My cat died!" Kim says, getting a little teary eyed.

"I don't think that's something you would normally write a song about..." Ed says, stating the obvious. I nod in agreement, before Austin tells everyone it's time for lunch.

I meet up with Indie and Trish again. We decide to eat outside today.

"Hi!" I say, walking up to them with a sandwich in my hand.

"Hey Ally!" They both say together, making us all chuckle.

"How has everything been with you two so far?" I ask, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Great! Dallas told us about the end of summer concert!" Indie exclaims.

"Dez mentioned that too, not that I was listening" She adds quickly.

"Austin told us as well! I'm so excited! I get to write the songs and sing them!" I smile.

"Wow Ally! Your dad's going to be so proud of you facing your fear!" Trish shouts, happily.

"I know! I shout back, just as happy.

"I am so happy for you Ally!" Indie shouts as well, making us laugh again.

"I get to design all of your clothes and set designs! It's going to be amazing!" Trish says, proudly.

"I get to play guitar to your songs Ally!" Indie tells me, excitedly. I smile at both girls, widely.

Once lunch is over, we head back to our class cabins and get ready for the afternoon classes. Austin just tells us to carry on as before, so we do.

* * *

By the end of the day, we have accomplished almost nothing. We have a few ideas, but nothing major. At least we have the whole summer for this! I walk out into the fresh air, before heading the the food hall to eat some dinner. The special today is pasta. My favourite! I gobble that down, surprising Trish and Indie at my sudden hunger. They would be hungry too, if they had just tried to write a whole song today!

We walk back to our cabin, laughing at something Trish said, heading to bed as soon as we get in. It's been another tiresome day. I know tomorrow is going to be the same, but that just makes it that much more exciting...

* * *

**Review:D**

**(1) I don't own converse**


	4. Day 4: Illnesses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

I wake up the next morning, feeling a little off. I lift my head from my pillow, instantly putting it back down again. My head starts to throb. I sniff, instinctively, meaning I must have a stuffed nose. I've got some sort of cold.. but how? It's summer, and I swear I haven't been near anyone remotely ill.

I groan, making my throat hurt.

"What's wrong Ally?" Trish asks. I didn't know she was awake..

"I think I have a cold" I say, stuffily.

"I can hear that in your voice. You're going to have to stay in bed today" She says, stating the obvious.

"But, I read somewhere that staying in bed can't always resolve the problem!" I argue, trying to convince her I'm well enough to get up. You might be thinking, why am I letting Trish decide whether I stay in bed or not? Well, I'd rather not argue with Trish, so what she says, goes. Simple.

"Yeah, yeah Ally! I know what you're trying to do! You are the lucky one here! Getting to sleep, instead of spend your day with Dez" She says, shuddering at his name.

"I actually _like _my councelor though..." She stares at me, with her eyebrows raised.

"Not like that!" I say, rolling my eyes.

She just ignores this, climbing out of her bed. I jump as I see Indie jump down from the top bunk.

"Woah! Indie watch it! You could've hurt yourself!" I croak, my throat hurting more.

"But I didn't! And are you okay Ally?" She asks, ending her sentence more concerned.

"No! I have a cold and I don't know how!"

"Just because it's summer, doesn't mean you can't get colds!" She tells me, grabbing a towel from her dresser.

"It could be hay-fever!" Trish suggests, shrugging slightly.

"I don't get hay-fever" I reply.

"There's always a first for everything!" She says, picking up her brush, before brushing her curly hair.

I just sigh at this, knowing I'm probably going to miss loads of stuff today.

"Do you want us to get you some medicine or something?" Indie shouts, from in the bathroom.

"No thanks. I've never been good with swallowing tablets and I hate the taste of medicine! I will just drink plenty of water and rest" I say, trying to not shout too loud.

It's another ten minutes until Trish and Indie are ready.

"We will see you later, yeah?" Trish asks, grabbing her jacket.

"Where else am I meant to go?" I ask, chuckling.

"You're right.." Trish says, realising how stupid her question was.

"Ok see you then!" Indie says, before giving me a quick hug.

"Bye!" I quietly answer, the slamming of the door giving me an even bigger headache.

I get up from my bed, shuffling into the bathroom to grab a few tissues for my nose. I blow my nose, discarding of the used tissues.

I look at myself in the mirror, and there is only one word that could describe how I look. Let's just say, I look exactly how I feel. Rough. I don't really care though, I mean, I don't have anywhere to be.

I go back to my bed, shivering. I feel so cold, I must have a fever. Great. I decide to pass some time, by writing in my songbook/diary.

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_Well, today is one of the wort days of the summer. I have a cold. Which means, I'm stuck here in bed, instead of joining my campmates actually doing something fun! I would try to get up and go to my classes, but I can't. My head is throbbing like mad, and I can barely talk because my throat hurts so much. I've used about 10 tissues in the last 5 minutes. This is not how I expected camp to go..._

_I'm not even in the mood for writing, so I better go._

_Love always,_

_Ally xx_

* * *

I spend most of my day listening to my ipod. Even that gives me a headache. I look at the time, _12:03_. Seeing the time, I start to suddenly get hungry. It's lunchtime and I haven't eaten anything yet.

Right on cue, the door opens. Trish and Indie walk in, both holding bags of food.

"Hey! We came to check up on you, and bring you some lunch!" Indie exclaims, lifting up the bag she is holding.

"Thanks guys.." I say, weakly.

"No problem!" Trish replies, handing me the bag. I open it up, looking through the contents. There is a sandwich, apple, water, chocolate bar and a pot of vanilla ice cream with a spoon.

"The ice cream is for your throat" Indie states, smiling.

"You didn't have to do this you know.." I say, smiling a bit.

"We wanted to!" Trish says, also smiling.

"I would give you a hug for this, but I don't want you to get ill" I say, sniffing.

They nod in understanding, before opening up their lunches and digging into their food.

Half an hour later, they say goodbye, before heading back to their class cabins. I throw the now empty bag away, before beginning to open my tub of ice cream. When I get it open, I hit the almost frozen block of ice cream with my spoon, trying to scoop some up.

I finally put my spoon in the tub, before eating some ice cream. The cold substance slips down my throat with ease, soothing my sore throat, almost immediately.

* * *

The rest of the day, I sleep, sometimes waking up to take a sip of water.

It is now around 5, time for dinner. I just hope I'm better by tomorrow...

There is suddenly a knock at the door, interrupting me from my thoughts. I get up reluctantly, answering the door.

"Hi Ally!" Standing at the door is Austin, holding a bag of something.

"Uh, hi Austin. What are you doing here?" I ask, shocked.

"I came to see how you were. You weren't in today, so I came by to see you" He says, smiling.

"I don't mean that in a weird way or anything I just-" He stutters, nervously.

"It's fine, I get it" I assure him, laughing lightly.

"Good" He says, chuckling as well.

I sit down on my bed, gesturing for him to sit next to me. He does so, while looking around the room.

"How did you know what cabin I was in?" I ask him.

"I asked your friends" He states.

"Oh" Is all I say, before speaking up again.

"So, what happened today?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just carrying on from yesterday really" he answers, shrugging his shoulders.

"Cool" I say, smiling at him slightly.

"Yeah.." And cue the awkwardness...

"So.. what's in the bag?" I ask, staring at the big brown bag he is holding.

"It's just some dinner, I thought you would be hungry" He replies, sheepishly.

"You really didn't have to bring me anything, you're just my camp councelor, not my friend or anything"

"Nice to know!" He says, faking offence.

"Shut up, I didn't mean it like that!" I laugh, punching his arm lightly.

"Too late! I'm officially offended!" He jokes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever, so what food did you bring me?" I ask, changing the subject.

"I don't think I should be giving it to you, I mean, I'm not your friend or anything..." He says, slightly mocking me.

"Just give me the food!" I playfully yell, forgetting about my sore throat, and reaching over to grab it. He pulls his arm away, lifting it high in the air. I lift my arm as high as it will go, failing to grab the bag. He finds this whole thing amusing, laughing at me struggling to reach.

"You're mean" I pout, putting my arm down, giving up trying to get the bag.

"Aww don't say that, you love me really" He says, smirking. For some reason, this makes my heart skip a beat. I begin to blush, hiding it the best that I can.

"Am I making you blush?" He asks, pretending to be shocked.

"Haha, very funny" I reply, sarcastically. I don't know why I got so flustered, he's my camp councelor, and we've only spoken properly like once. I'm shy though, so I do tend to go red easily. Yeah, that must be it. I mustn't be completely over my stage fright.

"Here's the food" He says, handing me the bag. I nod appreciatively, taking the bag from his hands.

"I better go, enjoy your dinner!" he tells me, getting up from the bed.

"Ok then, and thanks again" I say, talking about the food.

"No problem" He replies, smiling, before letting himself out.

* * *

Half an hour later, Indie and Trish come back to the cabin.

"Sorry we didn't get you any food Ally" Trish apologises sincerely.

"Actually, we did get you food, but Trish ate it all!" Indie states, glaring at Trish.

"It's cool guys! I've already eaten anyway" I tell them, sitting up in bed.

"Where did you get the food from?" Trish enquires, confused.

"Austin brought it to me" I answer, simply.

They both look at eachother, before smirking.

"Ooh!" They both coo.

"He thought I'd be hungry, and he only came really because I wasn't in the class today" I state, firmly.

"Sure Ally.." Trish replies, disbelievingly.

"I'm serious! Yeah, he is funny, talented, cute and thoughtful, but I could say that about anyone!" I argue, pouting slightly.

"Stop trying to convince us Ally, we all know you are just lying to yourself!" Indie says, raising her eyebrows.

"Believe what you want! I don't care" I say, defensively.

The truth is, I _do_ actually care. If they think I have a crush on Austin, they would never let me live it down. Especially, with that stupid rule about councelor's and campers not being allowed to date! I don't like Austin, I don't!

* * *

**Review:)**


	5. Day 5: Crushes

**Hey, so I have a cold. It's weird how last chapter, Ally had a cold, and now I have one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

I wake up the next day, feeling a lot better. It's probably because Austin came to cheer me up. What am I saying? It's obviously because of the fact I had bed rest, water and food. I can actually swallow without it hurting like mad, and I can breathe through my nose again. I'm still not feeling 100%, but I'm well enough to get up today.

I get up, washed and dressed before Trish and Indie have even woken up. I brush my hair, and lie on my bed until they have finally decided to get up.

"Hey Ally, you're up!" Trish exclaims, when she gets out of bed.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better!" I say, giggling at her excitement.

"Is that to do with your little visitor yesterday?" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What? No!" I say, turning away to avoid her seeing my blush. It seems I'm not the only one who thinks that...

"Whatever you say..." She sings, making her bed.

I roll my eyes, playfully, slipping my shoes on, ready to go. Trish showers, whilst Indie wakes up and also gets ready.

Once we are all ready to go, we set off to the food hall. I walk in, smelling the scent of fresh coffee and pancakes. Yum! We all sit down, with our trays of breakfast. I decided on a less healthy option for today. I mean, I am pretty hungry since yesterday.

"Oh my gosh, look who is looking my way!" Indie smiles, biting her lip. Me and Trish turn around to where she is looking, and see Dallas staring our way. He smiles at us, before turning back to the other councelors.

"Ooh, he likes you!" Trish smirks, making Indie smile wider.

"You think so?" She asks, hopefully.

"Totally!" I agree, before putting a forkful of beans into my mouth.

Indie giggles, excitedly.

"What do you think I should do?" She asks.

"There's nothing you _can_ do! Remember the rule?" Trish states.

"Yeah, but come on, rules are made to be broken!" Indie argues, smirking slightly.

"No they aren't. Rules are made to be followed" I point out, sounding kind of stupid. Trish and Indie roll their eyes at my comment, before continuing to eat their food.

* * *

Im now sitting here, in cabin number 9, hopelessly trying to write a decent song for the concert at the end of summer. How come it's so hard to write one in a group instead of on your own? Surely, having helpers would give you more ideas!

"Seriously, there is no way I'm singing a song about starfish!" Kim argues to Ed.

"Haven't you guys come up with an idea yet?" I ask, getting annoyed.

"No! Kim is hopeless to work with!" Ed sighs, frustratedly.

"You're one to talk!" Kim retorts, scowling.

"Oh, just shut up!" I quietly shout, if that's possible.

"We need to write a song, and we can't do that if you two are constantly arguing!" I say, trying to make my little speech as inspiring as possible.

"You're right..." Kim sighs.

"I guess..." Ed agrees.

"Right! Well let's get on with it then" I say, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

The others do the same, writing down some ideas of their own.

"I'm going to go get a drink" I tell them, getting up and walking over to the water cooler.

I hear someone clapping behind me, almost making me drop my cup of water. I turn around, to see Austin applauding me.

"Well done! That speech you made actually worked" He praises, smiling at me.

"You sound surprised" I answer, casually sipping my drink, as coolly as possible.

"I never knew you had it in you" He says, leaning against the cooler.

"That's because, like I said yesterday, we aren't friends" I state, smirking.

"Well, we should be" He says, firmly.

"Aw, why? Do you have no friends already?" I tease, nudging him slightly.

"Yes! I have tons!" He answers, defensively.

"I'm kidding!" I reassure him, giggling.

"I knew that!" He answers, pouting slightly.

We laugh a little at our conversation, before we both calm down enough to speak again.

"Hey, looks like someone over there is getting a little jealous.." Austin smirks, pointing behind me.

I turn around, seeing Ed sitting there, staring at us questioningly.

"He is not!" I argue, whining a little.

"He is! He has a crush on you" He says, his smirk growing wider.

"Whatever" I state, throwing my empty cup away, before returning to my group.

"So, what ideas have you guys got?" I ask, sitting down.

"What was that all about?" Ed asks, kind of annoyed.

"I was talking to Austin" I state, simply.

"You two seem close..." Ed says, suspiciously.

"Please. We are hardly friends" I say, rolling my eyes. I want to laugh, but he wouldn't get the joke.

"He seems to think so" Ed replies, butting in.

"No he doesn't" I answer, trying to focus on song writing.

"Why would you care anyway?" Kim asks, butting in.

"I don't" Ed stutters, nervously.

"Aw, does Ed have a wittle crush on Ally?" She coos, in a baby voice. He blushes, looking down.

"No" He mutters.

"You so do!" She squeals, making me jump a little.

Ed looks up, clearly embarrassed, so I smile at him reassuringly. He smiles back. Austin was right...

"That's it for today! Go have some fun for a while" Austin smiles. Everyone starts talking whilst heading out of the door.

"I told you he likes you" Austin whispers, winking as I walk out.

Why does he care? No, the real question is, why is he not bothered about it? Why do I care whether he is bothered about it? Ugh! I think too much. If I'm honest, I was kind of happy when Trish and Indie made me believe Austin has a crush on me. But, Ed is sweet I guess. And there is no rule against dating him. But, I don't want to go out with him.

I wander back to the cabin, drinking my smoothie, deciding to take a break from trying to find Trish and Indie.

I sigh, taking my shoes off, and lying down on my bed. Surely, I should be kind of happy that someone has a crush on me. But, how come it's never the person we want it to be?

And with that, I fall asleep, still a little under the weather.

* * *

**Hey, so I need new story ideas. PM me with ideas if you have any :D**

**Review:)**


	6. Day 6: Disappointments

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have school, my other stories, and I have been ill! Sorry!**

**Anyway, here is the new chapter. It is kind of a filler chapter, but whatever:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

I wake up the next day, feeling a lot better. I mean, yesterday, I still felt a little under the weather, but I don't anymore! I'm still a bit confused about yesterday. Ed has a crush on me? I can't say I'm thrilled. But, it is sweet. I've never had someone have a crush on me before.

I get out of bed, getting dressed and changed, ready for the day ahead. I can't really be bothered to wait up for Trish and Indie, they could be asleep for hours. I decide to go outside, breathing in the amazing fresh summer breeze. It smells kind of like Austin...

I walk along the gravel path, taking in the sound of the crunch. I know it's not for a while now, but for some strange reason, I'm going to miss that sound when I go back home.

The place is quiet. It is a nice kind quiet. Peaceful. I wander around the cabin area, taking in my surroundings, before sitting down on one of the wooden benches. This is nice. It's relaxing. I might come here more often. I can hear the birds chirping, and the sun is just about risen in the sky.

"Hey Ally" I hear from behind me. I turn around, only to see Austin walking towards me, with that same old grin plastered on his face. He never seems to frown. Ever.

"Oh hey Austin!" I answer, smiling back. He makes my mood even better!

"How long have you been out here?" He asks, taking a seat beside me.

"Not long" I reply, shrugging.

"You came to think too?" He questions.

"Sort of"

It is silent for a second, the comfortable kind.

"You know, I come here sometimes in the morning. I didn't expect you to be here though" He says.

"Oh, sorry. Do you want me to go?" I ask, about to get up, but his hand stops me.

"No, it's fine. I could use some company" I sit back down slowly.

"So, Ed has a crush on you huh? I told you" He teases, smirking at me.

"Whatever" I reply, rolling my eyes jokingly at him, also smiling.

"Haha" He laughs, turning his smirk into a genuine smile.

"So.. Do you have your eyes on anyone?" I ask, a little nervous about the question.

"Maybe.." Is all he says.

"What do you mean, maybe?"

"Well, I kind of do.." He replies, casually.

"Who?" I ask, quietly.

"Can't say"

"Please?"

"We aren't friends, remember?" He replies, beginning to smirk again.

"Oh, I said that once!" I protest, smiling a little bit. He chuckles at my comment, making me giggle a bit.

"Seriously, who is it?" I ask, getting serious.

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't, I'm just curious.."

"Okay then.." He says, disbelievingly.

I ignore his comment, sighing.

"I'll tell you what! I will tell you who it is after class today!"

"Why then, and not now?"

"The suspense will drive you crazy if you have to wait!" He laughs.

"You're right, it will"

"Good" He winks, before walking off, casually.

This boy really does know how to push my buttons..

* * *

During class, we spend it writing more of the song. Well, trying. And when I say more, I don't mean more. We haven't even started yet. This is getting ridiculous! I need inspiration! And not just like a rainy day, or eating a burger, I mean proper deep inspiration with meaning and emotion. Kim and Ed are no help either.

They don't get along, all they do is argue. They are as bad as Trish and Dez. And that is saying something. Also, Ed keeps staring at me. It was okay at first, and kind of nice to have the attention on me, but now... now it's just getting kind of creepy.

The end of the lesson finally rolls around, and I am eager to find out who Austin's mystery crush is. To be honest, I'm kind of hoping there might be a tiny, little chance it could be me. But, I don't want to get my hopes up, just to get let down.

Everyone begins to leave, as Austin dismisses us. The first thing I do is run up to him, excitedly.

"So..? I ask, eagerly.

"So, what?" He questions, clueless.

"Who do you like?"

"Oh yeah! Okay, promise not to laugh, cry, or whatever when I tell you!?"

"Okay, I promise!" I just want to know now.

"It's Indie" Did I just hear right? Did he just say Indie?

"I'm sorry what?" I ask, a little disappointed. Okay, a _lot_ disappointed!

"I said Indie" He repeats.

"As in my roommate, and friend Indie?"

"Yep" He replies, simply, popping the 'p'.

"Cool" Is all I say, before walking out. I can't believe it! I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up! Now I'm going to have to face Indie, knowing Austin likes her!

I slowly walk into the food hall, ready to get some dinner. I line up, grabbing a tray. That's when I realise, I haven't actually eaten all day! I get a bowl of fries, not really in the mood to stuff my face.

I sit down at a table, picking at my food. Trish and Indie walk in together a few minutes later.

"Hey Ally!" Trish exclaims, setting her tray down.

"Hi" I say, smiling.

"Hi Ally" Indie also exclaims, sitting next to me. Great.

"Hey" I reply, faking a smile at her.

They continue to talk about whatever it is that they talk about, with me not really listening. I look around the room, and see Ed staring at me. Again. I look around some more, and see Austin also staring. I wave at him, hoping he was going to wave back, but her doesn't. That's when I realise, he isn't even paying attention to me! He's looking straight at Indie. Right in that moment, I feel like dumping all of my fries on top of her head. Am I jealous? No. Just disappointed. I mean, no offence to Ed or anything, but how come Indie gets the rock god, and I get the backup dancer.

I turn back to my food, finishing it, and heading back to the cabin, behind the other two. The whole rest of the night, they don't even realise something is up! Trish is normally good at guessing my emotions, but now, she couldn't care less. Probably because of Indie. I'm beginning to despise her just a bit..

* * *

**Again, sorry for not updating in ages! Hope this was worth the wait:) It's a little shorter than usual, but oh well!**

**Stay Rossome!**

**Review**


	7. Day 7: Smoothies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

The next day, I wake up feeling that familiar feeling in my stomach. The one where it just drops. Yesterday was pretty disappointing, to say the least. I drag myself out of bed, throwing on any old outfit. I'm not really in the mood today. Trish is in the bathroom, showering. I look up and see the one person I am annoyed with the most, Indie. She doesn't know it, but I am so angry at her right now! She is still fast asleep, which is good. I mean, now she can't interrupt me and Trish all the time! We were best friends first, and then she just comes in and ruins everything!

I wait for Trish to finish up in the bathroom, before I finally persuade her to ditch Indie at the cabin, and go to grab some breakfast. We wander into the food hall, instantly hit with the familiar smell of freshly brewed coffee, and a variety of different food.

"Why did you want to leave Indie there?" Trish asks, as we set our trays down onto one of the tables.

"I'm really hungry" I lie, beginning to eat some of my bacon sandwich.

"Well, it isn't fair that we left her there!" She states.

"What are you like, in love with Indie now or something?" I ask, irritated.

"What? What has gotten into you?!" She questions, a little annoyed.

"Nothing! I'm just annoyed how everyone loves Indie! Why is it never me?" I rant, waving my hands around in exaggeration.

"Why, who else loves Indie?"

"Everyone!" I say, loudly. Trish just rolls her eyes at me. Great. Even my supposed best friend is on her side!

At that moment, Indie wanders in, happy as ever. Ugh.

"Hey guys! Where did you go this morning?" She asks, a little too cheerily.

"Here, duh!" I reply, flatly.

"What's up with you?" She asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Tired.." I lie once again.

Again, Trish and Indie go into their own little conversation. Probably about how much she 'loves' Dallas! At least I know she doesn't like Austin! But, what if she does? I mean, he is good looking, funny, charming, talented! Well, that is what others may say. I know what you are thinking, and that's not the case! I don't have any romantic type feelings for Austin! But you have to admit, he is all of those things and more. It's the general opinion, not just mine.

Once breakfast is over, we all head off to our classes for the day. Writing the song is torture as usual. When Austin says it's time for lunch, I don't other going.

"Aren't you hungry?" Austin asks, as I stay seated.

"Not really" I lie. I am actually quite hungry.

"Ok" And with that, he leaves.

As soon as everyone is gone, I walk over to the piano, and decide to play a little bit.

_Put your lips close to mine_  
_As long as they don't touch_  
_Out of focus, eye to eye_  
_Till the gravity's too much_  
_And I'll do anything you say_  
_If you say it with your hands_  
_And I'd be smart to walk away, but you're quicksand_

_This slope is treacherous_  
_This path is reckless_  
_This slope is treacherous_  
_And I, I, I like it_

_I can't decide if it's a choice_  
_Getting swept away_  
_I hear the sound of my own voice_  
_Asking you to stay_  
_And all we are is skin and bone trained to get along_  
_Forever going with the flow, but you're friction_

_This slope is treacherous_  
_This path is reckless_  
_This slope is treacherous_  
_And I, I, I like it_

_Two headlights shine through the sleepless night_  
_And I will get you, get you alone_  
_Your name has echoed through my mind_  
_And I just think you should, think you should know_  
_That nothing safe is worth the drive and I will_  
_Follow you, follow you home..._  
_I'll follow you, follow you home..._

_This hope is treacherous_  
_This daydream is dangerous_  
_This hope is treacherous_  
_I, I, I... I, I, I... I, I, I..._

_Two headlights shine through the sleepless night_  
_And I will get you, get you alone_  
_Your name has echoed through my mind_  
_And I just think you should, think you should know_  
_That nothing safe is worth the drive and I will_  
_Follow you, follow you home..._  
_I'll follow you, follow you home..._  
_I'll follow you, follow you home..._  
_I'll follow you, follow you home..._

_This slope is treacherous_  
_I, I, I like it _**(1)**

I sing at the top of my lungs, from my heart. It's then that I realise, maybe I do have feelings for Austin.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by pretty slow. I try not to even make eye contact with Austin, as after the song, it may be a little awkward for me. I mean, I have finally admitted to myself I like him. And all it took was for him to admit he likes one of my friends. Why couldn't I have realised it sooner?

I wander to the food hall, ready for some dinner. Since I had no lunch, I am pretty hungry!

I grab the daily special, before sitting down at Trish and Indie's table. I end up sitting next to Trish, across from Indie. I can't even look at Indie at the moment.

"Guess what Dez did today?!" Trish shouts, loudly.

"What?" I ask, looking up from my food.

"It was completely annoying! Well, when is he not? Anyway, he was being-" She was cut off by none other than Austin walking up to our table.

"Hey Ally, Trish is it?" He asks.

"Yeah" Trish replies.

"Cool. So anyway, I came here to talk to-" He is cut off by Trish.

"Ally, we know!"

"Actually, I kind of wanted to talk to Indie for a second?" I secretly roll my eyes at this. Typical. The way he says her name makes me feel a little sick.

"Me?" Indie asks, in astonishment.

"Yeah.." He replies.

"Okay" And with that, they wander off to another table, and I can't seem to take my eyes off of them. Trish carries on rambling about Dez, but I kind of tune her out. It's hard to make out what they are saying from where I am sitting, but I try my hardest to lip read.

It's no use, so I just sit an wait for her to return. And when she does, she has a massive smile on her face.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" She exclaims, happily.

"What?" Trish asks, smiling.

"Austin just asked me out!" That's it! I can't control my jealousy anymore! I stand up, grabbing a random boy's smoothie, and pour it over Indie's head, with a satisfied smirk. Everyone stares at me like I'm crazy, even Austin. Once I realise what I have done, I drop the empty smoothie cup on the floor, and run out, completely humiliated and going red.

* * *

**Review/favourite/follow:)**

**(1) Treacherous - Taylor Swift**


	8. Day 8: Dates

**Okay, so since you all gave me amazing reviews, I decided to update early! Keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I wake up, with dry tears streamed down my cheeks. I have a massive headache from crying and how am I going to face everyone today? Last night, after the big scene I caused, I just went to bed.

I look around the room, and I hear someone in the shower. Trish is still in bed, asleep. So that must mean I am left alone with Indie. Don't get me wrong, I don't really feel bad for yesterday, but it will definitely be awkward to say the least.

I get up, casually brushing my hair, as I hear the bathroom door unlock. Indie steps out, with wet hair. She is staring at me now, I can feel it. I daren't look up.

"What the hell was that about yesterday Ally?" She suddenly asks, loudly. Oh great. I look up, hiding my face with my hair.

"Uhm, well.." I stutter, quietly. She stands there, expectantly waiting for me to answer.

"I guess I was a little jealous.." I sigh, looking down.

"A little?! You completely humiliated me in front of everyone, including Austin! It took me forever to get that smoothie out of my hair and clothes!" She shouts, annoyed.

"Oh, it's all about you, isn't it?! What about me? I don't get why you are loved by everyone, and I just sit in the corner, watching from the sidelines" I exclaim, throwing my hands in the air for more effect.

"Maybe because I don't just sit there, shyly. I actually talk to people"

"How would you know what I do?! I hardly see you all day anyway!"

"Whatever Ally! You know it's true!"

I storm into the bathroom after hearing that, slamming the door behind me. I take a quick shower, before doing the usual morning routine. I get changed, and decide to leave Trish and Indie to get ready, and head off for my breakfast early. Trish isn't speaking to me after the incident, which I kind of expected. I mean, of course she would take Indie's side! Who wouldn't?

I eat my breakfast, alone, before walking off to class. I knock on the door, hesitantly. I know Austin said to knock, but after last night, I don't want to push my luck by just walking in. He opens the door after a few seconds.

"I thought I said not to knock?"

"Sorry.."

"For knocking?"

"No, for yesterday.." I reply, sheepishly.

"Oh"

I walk in, taking a seat, and fiddling with my hands in my lap. Well, this is awkward.

"So, I guess you've heard about my date with Indie tonight"

"I didn't know it was tonight, but yeah.."

"Yeah it is.."

"Cool"

"What about the 'no dating campers' rule?" I ask, confused, yet hopeful. I mean, if he remembers the rule, then maybe, he will cancel this stupid date thing!

"Well, let's just pretend it isn't a real date if anyone asks!"

Everyone comes filing in after that, luckily. That was awkward. He blatantly knows I don't want to know about his date, but he tells me anyway.

* * *

The day goes by, more slow than usual. At lunch, I sit on my own. I decide to call my dad while I have some free time. The conversation lasts about 2 minutes, as he has to work. Great. Not even my dad wants to talk to me.

I wander back to class, for another afternoon of torture. I keep seeing Austin out of the corner of my eye, and to top it all off, Ed won't leave me alone!

I go back to the cabin, just after dinner. After yesterday's meal, I don't really feel like sticking around that place too long. I grab my songbook and pen, and decide to write in it for the first time in ages.

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_These past few days have been rough, to say the least. The only good thing to come out of it all, is that I wrote a new song! I will write that in here later. Basically, everyone is in a massive mood with me! I found out Austin, who I have realised I now have a crush on, has a crush on none other than Indie. That's right, Indie as in my 'friend' and roommate. I put the word 'friend' in quote marks, because a real friend is not who she is. She is going out on a date with him tonight, happily knowing that I like him! I haven't exactly told her, but she was the one to point it out! Anyway, I am now alone, in my cabin. Yeah, not even my supposed best friend Trish is talking to me! I swear Indie has them brain washed._

_Anyway, better go!_

_Love always,_

_Ally xx_

I close the book, putting it back in it's place on the bedside table, along with the pen. Indie and Trish come in a few minutes later. Trish just reads a fashion magazine, while Indie gets ready for her date. Ugh.

She is wearing a dress, a black one, with boots and a matching black belt. Her hair is curled, and her makeup is more than usual. Wow, she is really going all out. After about half an hour, she leaves.

"I know why you did what you did Ally" Trish says.

"Why?"

"Because, you have a crush on Austin, and you got jealous"

"I know"

"Wait, you're admitting it?"

"Yeah"

"Look, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you, I'm meant to be your best friend!" She states, sighing.

"It's fine" I assure her, smiling weakly.

"No it's not! I'm going to go for a walk, do you want to come?"

"Sure" I answer, a little hesitant. What if we see Austin and Indie somewhere?

We walk around in a comfortable silence, and it is now almost dark. We walk for another half an hour, until something catches my eye. I see Austin and Indie, cuddling and laughing. The sight makes me want to be sick. Trish looks at me worriedly, knowing I can see them.

"Let's go" Trish says, softly. I just nod. We are about to walk off, but I am stopped in my tracks when I see the one thing I never wanted to ever see.

Austin and Indie, kissing. I swear in that moment, I can feel my heart break into a million pieces in my chest.

* * *

**Stay Rossome:)**

**REVIEW:D**


	9. Day 9: Plans

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have had loads of reviews on the last chapter telling me to update faster, and I have a feeling they are all from the same person.. Oh well!:)**

**Guest - I keep deleting my stories, because they aren't as successful, and because it gives me more time to update my more successful ones.:) But thank you for saying they are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Last night, I cried myself to sleep. I would be lying if I said it was the first time. I would normally just stay strong and act like nothing is wrong, but being around Austin and Indie today, it is going to be tough. I just want to curl up in my covers, and cry again. I refuse to get up this morning. Deciding to stay put, I pull the covers further over my head, and whimper softly. What happened to Indie liking Dallas?!

Trish gets up, probably hearing my sobs, and sits on my bed. "Ally, stop crying and pull yourself together!" She says, loudly. Typical Trish. I don't think she has a sympathetic bone in her body.

"Why should I?" I sniff, quietly.

"Because, I need to tell you something!" She exclaims, quiet enough not to wake Indie.

"What is it?" I ask, now curious.

"Well, yesterday when Indie got in, I stayed up to have a little 'chat' with her" She begins, putting air quotes around the word 'chat'. "And, as soon I started my rant, she cut me off telling me about Austin and all that"

"Where are you going with this Trish?" I cut in, annoyed with the mention of his name.

"Let me finish, and you will find out! Anyway, she told me, that the whole dating Austin thing, is her plan"

"Plan for what?" I question, coming out from under the covers, and sitting up, confusion plastered over my face.

"Plan to get Dallas! She is still head over heels for him! So, she devised a plan to make him jealous, and it's working!" I can't quite believe what I am hearing.

"So, she is basically using Austin?" I ask.

"Well, yeah, but the thing is, he is using her too!" Trish exclaims, excitedly. I am too tired to try and figure out what she means, so I just ask.

"How is he using her?"

"Him and Indie got together on their 'date' to think of ways to make you and Dallas jealous! And I'm guessing their plan is working on you as well as Dallas"

"Me?" I swear my heart just skipped a beat.

"Yes, you! He likes you Ally! Not Indie, he never did! So, me and Indie have come up with a little plan of our own.."

"And that is?" I feel like I'm asking way too many questions today.

"To make Austin just as jealous as you! Make him beg for you" She states, excitedly.

"I wasn't jealous!" I lie, quite badly, might I add.

"Don't lie Ally! Anyway, the plan involves you going out with Ed!" She states.

"I don't know.. I don't want to use him. I mean, he actually likes me. That would be harsh"

"You can let him down gently once you and Austin are together! And trust me, you will be together" Everything starts to make sense, until one thing pops into my mind.

"Wait, if it was all a plan, why did they kiss?" I ask, once again confused.

"Because, they saw us out there, and Indie just grabbed him and kissed him! But as soon as we ran away, they stopped. Because, if it isn't already clear enough, their relationship isn't even real!" She states the last part slowly, like I am a 5 year old.

"Okay, okay, I get now!"

I climb out of bed, suddenly feeling fresher than before. Of course I am! I have just found out my crush likes me back! Isn't it funny how your mood can change within a second from happy to sad, or sad to happy?

I quickly, shower and then change, before Trish and Indie do their usual morning routine. Once we are all done, we wander out into the fresh air, happily.

"So, you told her?" Indie ask Trish, smiling.

"Yep" She replies, popping the 'p'.

"Good. Okay, so I am sorry Ally, for acting the way I did! It was all part of the plan" Indie apologises, sincerely.

"It's okay. And I am sorry for the whole smoothie incident"

"It's cool! It was actually pretty funny. Plus, you getting jealous made us know the plan was working!" She replies, smirking.

"I wasn't jealous!"

"Yes you was!" Trish and Indie answer, simultaneously. There is no use trying to convince them otherwise.

"Whatever" I mumble, before running into the food hall, with Trish and Indie not far behind.

We get our food, and eat breakfast, devising the perfect plan for me to ask Ed out. I still feel a little bad about using him, but I will let him down gently. I know what yo are probably thinking, just tell Ed about the plan and to play along. Well, I considered that, but that wouldn't make it as believable.

Once we are done with breakfast, we go off to our classes.

"Good luck" Trish winks, before walking off to her cabin classroom.

"Yeah, good luck!" Indie says, smiling, before also walking off to her class.

I run off, happily, to class. This is the best I have felt for ages! Let the games begin! I sound so dramatic. I walk into the cabin, smiling at Austin as I sit down. There are a few people here, but not many.

"Hey Ally!" He calls, waving at me. I ignore him. He sits down beside me, before speaking again, "Hey!"

"Oh, hi! I didn't see you there" I reply, acting surprised, which makes him laugh.

"It's okay!" It's silent for a few seconds, until he speaks up, "I went on my date with Indie last night" He says, trying to act nonchalant. Ha! Well, two can play at that game!

"I know, I saw you! You were kissing, which I found really sweet. I mean, now that I think about it, you two are so well suited! Kind of like me and Ed!" I exclaim, smiling sweetly.

"Really? What does Ed have to do with anything?" He asks.

"Well, I have decided to go out with him, considering I have no other offers" I state, simply.

"Oh, well, good luck with that" he smiles, before getting up to start the class. He is good. Too good. I need to step up my game a bit. And I have the perfect idea.

* * *

"Hey Ed!" I call, sweetly, catching his attention away from the song he is trying to write.

"Hey Ally" He replies, smiling. I see Austin looking our way, making it the perfect moment. I grab Ed's face, before kissing him full on the lips, which he responds rather quickly. He was surprised at first, but I'm guessing he likes it. From the corner of my eye, I can see Austin getting a bit irritated. He watches us for a few seconds, before he looks away. I pull away from Ed, seeing him with a massive smile on his face.

"Do you want to go out?" I ask, lowly. I'm trying to make all of this short, but sweet.

"Y-yeah" He stutters, still trying to catch his breath.

"Cool, how about tomorrow?" I ask, smiling.

"Sure" He replies, excited. I feel kind of bad now.

* * *

"He was so jealous!" I exclaim, as I sit in Trish, Indie and I's cabin. They squeal excitedly. I have just finished telling them about my eventful day.

"That is awesome! Dallas kept asking me about the date last night! His reaction was so funny when I told him about the kiss" Indie laughs, smiling.

"Me and Ed have our date tomorrow!" I tell them, smiling.

"Cool! You need to look amazing!" Trish exclaims, getting excited. Fashion is kind of her thing.

"Yeah, and me and Austin will be there" Indie winks, smirking. I smile widely at my two best friends in front of me. That's right, I called Indie my one of my _best_ friends. Maybe I judged her a little too quickly..

* * *

**This is a bit of a shorter chapter, but I hope you are pleased with the results!:) Did you really think I was going to let Indie and Austin date for real? This chapter was written just before I went to school, so sorry for any bad parts etc.**

**Stay Rossome!:D**

**Review quick for a fast update!:D**


	10. Day 10: Confessions

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Thank you for all of your lovely reviews for the last chapter! I'm glad that you all love the story so far:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

The next day, I wake up refreshed, with a hint of guilt. Today is the day of my date with Ed, and I still feel bad about using him. I keep considering telling Ed, but the excitement of getting Austin jealous is just too good to resist. I mean, the look on his face yesterday when I kissed Ed, was priceless.

I get out of bed, shower, and change, before quickly texting my dad, and deciding to write in my songbook/diary. I haven't done that in a while.

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_For the past couple of days, my time at camp has been pretty depressing. I mean, I found out that Austin likes Indie. That is, until yesterday. I found out about their little plan to make me and Indie's crush, Dallas jealous. Indie and Trish have also come up with a plan to make Austin jealous. I have to pretend to date Ed, which I feel pretty bad about. I'm basically using the poor guy! He thinks I actually like him, which makes me feel incredibly guilty. I don't want to hurt him, but if I want Austin, I need to do this. I need to make him insanely jealous. Now I have finished with my little rant thing, I feel so much better! Thank you songbook/diary for listening to my problems! Okay, now I just sound completely weird._

_Anyway, Trish and Indie are almost ready to go, so I better go for now!_

_Love always,_

_Ally xx_

"You ready to go?" Trish asks.

"Yeah" And with that, we all walk off to grab some breakfast.

* * *

Over breakfast, we discuss the plan for tonight, making sure everything is understood. When I get to the cabin for class, everything goes to plan. I don't talk to Austin, even if he tries to talk to me. I just stay focused on Ed. I can see Austin every now and then, coming over to 'check our song writing progress'. Ha! Yeah right!

"How is everything going over here?" Austin asks, kneeling next to us.

"Good" Is all I say. Kim smiles at Austin, before turning back to her papers. She is in the middle of writing a 'smash hit'. Her words, not mine.

"Okay cool" He replies, before starting to get up. Before he walks off however, he speaks up. "By the way, can you two stop focusing on each other, and start focusing on the whole purpose of being here" I just roll my eyes at this. He is so jealous!

"So, shall I pick you up at about 7ish tonight?" Ed asks me, dragging me out of my daydream.

"Huh? Oh yeah" I reply, smiling at him. He is so sweet, but I just don't feel that way about him.

"Awesome" He smiles back, dreamily.

* * *

When class is over, we all go back to our cabins, and spend our free time before dinner to do whatever we want. Of course me and Indie spend it getting ready for our date, with Trish's expertise.

"This will look gorgeous on you Ally!" Trish exclaims, holding up a cute pink dress, that goes just above the knees. It is definitely my style. I take it from her, before putting it on in the bathroom. I cover up with a cardigan, and wear matching pumps.

"How do I look?" I smile, twirling around.

"Amazing!" Trish replies, admiring her fashion choice.

"Stunning! You are going to make Austin insanely jealous" Indie smirks, before high-fiving me.

"And you look amazing too! Once I get Austin, we will start on operation 'Get Indie and Dallas To Go Out On A Date'" I state.

"That is a pretty long title" Indie says.

"Yeah, but I couldn't think of anything better in the space of 5 seconds" I shrug, making Trish and Indie chuckle.

"Okay, well, have fun you two!" Trish exclaims, excitedly.

"Will do!" Indie answers, walking out the door. I stay put, as Ed is supposed to pick me up soon. Indie waves, before shutting the cabin door. She is meeting Austin somewhere, and then we will 'accidentally' run into eachother. It isn't one of the most original plans, but still. It is the best we could come up with in like, a day. At least we have a plan!

It is another 5 minutes until Ed arrives, and when he does, Trish gives me a hug of good luck, before I open the door and walk out to see Ed. He is standing there, holding a bunch of flowers. Aw, how sweet!

"These are for you" He smiles, handing me the bouquet. I take them gratefully, before quickly putting them inside the cabin. Trish agrees to put the flowers in a vase for me, as me and Ed are on our 'date'.

"So, where are we going?" I ask Ed, as he takes hold of my hand. I decide to keep my hand intertwined in his, otherwise it would seem rude to let go.

"It's a surprise!" He tells me, smiling. I smile back, now curious as to what this surprise is. It doesn't take long until we get to a wooded area, with a picnic blanket spread across the floor, and food laid out in an organised fashion.

"This is lovely" I say, smiling widely.

"I'm glad you like it" Ed replies, leading me over to the blanket. I sit down, across from him. He hands me a plate of eclairs, and I take one, nodding in appreciation. They are actually really nice.

"Did you make these?" I ask him, once I fully swallow the food in my mouth.

"Yeah, my mum used to teach me how to bake" He replies, smiling sheepishly.

"These are amazing! You know, girls really love a guy who can cook" I tell him, making him smile even wider than before.

"Really?" He questions, almost surprised.

"Yeah"

"So, does that mean that you like me then?" He asks, with hope evident in his voice.

"Um" I get cut off by a friendly, familiar voice.

"Hey guys! What a surprise to see you here!" Indie exclaims, whilst standing next to Austin. As soon as Austin sees me, he instantly grabs Indie's hand, and pulls her closer.

"Yeah, we are just in the middle of a date" I reply, gesturing to the scene around us.

"Well, we don't have any real date plans, how about we join you?" She suggests, secretly smirking.

"Do you mind?" I ask Ed.

"Uh, nope not at all" He answers. I smile at him, before moving up on the blanket to create more room. Both Austin and Indie sit down, still holding hands. To be honest, even though I know it is fake, it still makes me a little jealous. I turn to Ed, and decide to start flirting a little.

"You know Ed, I'm getting a little hungry" I say, leaning closer to him.

"Okay, here" He replies, handing me a chocolate covered strawberry. Instead of taking it out of his hands, I decide to lean in closer, and take a bite out of it, slowly for effect. He is still holding the now half chocolate covered strawberry, in shock. I swallow the bit in my mouth down, before smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Okay can you two stop that, or get a room!" Austin states, causing me and Ed to turn to look at him and Indie. Indie is smiling, as if to say 'good job'. However, Austin looks pretty annoyed.

"It is our date" I retort, making him roll his eyes.

"Well, isn't it funny how you only started to like Ed, as soon as me and Indie start to go out" Austin points out.

"No! I liked Ed from the start, but seeing you two together gave me the push I needed to tell him!" I lie, defensively.

"Whatever. I will leave you two to your 'date'" He mumbles, putting air quotes around the word 'date'. As he walks away, Indie gives me a look telling me to follow him. And I do, obviously.

"What has gotten you so jealous?" I ask, innocently.

"I'm not jealous! You want me to be, obviously" He retorts, turning to face me.

"You so are! Plus, it's not _me_ who wants _you_ to be jealous" I state.

"What are you talking about?"

"The plan. Indie told me about it"

"There's no plan" He replies, a little nervously.

"You don't have to pretend anymore Austin. We have basically both admitted that we like eachother" I say quietly, whilst moving towards him.

"I-I never said anything of this kind" He tells me, stuttering just a little.

"You sure?" I whisper, gradually getting closer, before I slowly start to gently scratch at his shirt. I trail my fingers down his shirt, making him shiver ever so slightly.

"I'm certain" He whispers, putting his hands around my waist.

"Okay, well bye then" I say, untangling myself from his grasp, and slowly beginning to walk away.

"Ally, don't make me say it" He calls after me.

"Say what?" I call back, still walking.

"That I like you back!" He shouts. I turn around, smiling as wide as ever. He is only inches away from me, which makes me jump. I didn't know he was that close. Before I can respond, he grabs me and kisses me, hard.

* * *

**I hope this has made up for the time I kept you all waiting:)**

**REVIEW**

**Stay Rossome:D**


	11. Day 11: Kisses

**Hey guys! I have some spare time at the moment, so I decided to update this story! Please keep all of the awesome reviews coming:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"Ally. Ally. ALLY!" I fall out of bed with a 'thump'.

"What?" I moan, as I get up from the floor, and glare at Trish for rudely waking me up.

"Your boyfriend is at the door" She smirks, making me instantly excited. The way she says 'boyfriend' gives me chills. Only because I know she is talking about Austin, and is referring to him as my boyfriend, which he is. That feels so weird to say!

I rush over to the cabin door, and open it excitedly. "Hey.." I say, suddenly becoming shy. The things Austin does to me.

"Hey you" He smiles, snaking his arms around my waist.

"Hey" I smile, getting lost in his brown eyes, with gold flecks in them.

"You already said that" Trish calls from inside. I turn around to look at her, glaring at her playfully. She holds her hands up in surrender, before continuing to get ready for the day. I turn back around to face Austin, smiling widely.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, forgetting about that little interruption before.

"I came to see you!" He exclaims, smiling just as wide as me.

"I would have seen you soon anyway"

"Yeah, but I couldn't wait that long. Plus, remember the rule! Councelors are not allowed to date campers"

"I don't exactly see the point in that rule" I state, confused.

"Yeah, nobody does. Everybody breaks it, Johnny even knows that! So technically, there is no rule!"

"Cool" I smile. Austin smiles at me, before leaning down to kiss me. I decide to lean up, to make sure he doesn't have to bend down too much. We kiss, slower than yesterday. Yesterday's kiss was more full of want and hunger. Kind of like it is the kiss we have both been waiting for. Well, it was. This kiss is more.. Sweet.

"Morning lovebirds!" Indie says, from behind me. Me and Austin break the kiss, and both turn to where she is standing. "Sorry, did I ruin the moment?" She questions. Me and Austin both nod. "Okay, I will just leave you two to do whatever it is that you two would like to do. Within reason!" She warns, making Austin and I chuckle.

"Okay bye!" I say quickly, before giving her a look that says 'go. Now!'. She hurries off to the bathroom, leaving me and Austin, and Trish, who is currently once again fast asleep, to ourselves.

"How many interruptions are we going to get in one day?" Austin asks, rhetorically.

"That's what you get for coming to our cabin! Girls love to talk, especially these girls!" I state, making him laugh a little. I sigh, "I better start getting ready"

"Do you have to?" He whines, making me giggle.

"Yes. I don't want to turn up to class wearing my pyjamas"

"No-one would care" He states.

"I would. Now, go. I will see you later!" I say, kissing him quickly.

"Okay" He pouts, before slowly releasing from my grip.

"Bye"

"Bye" And with that, I close the door, and get ready for the day.

* * *

After I am showered, changed, and have eaten some breakfast, I run off to the class cabin. Once I get there, I walk straight in, and to my luck, the only person here is Austin. He turns to face me, smiling. I smile back, before I go to get a drink of water. I grab a plastic cup, and fill it with water from the water cooler. I take small sips, savouring it's cool taste. I suddenly feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, making my heart skip a beat.

"I missed you" Austin whispers in my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

"We only saw eachother like, an hour ago, at the most" I giggle, as I throw my cup away.

"Yeah, but that is a long time" He states, as I turn to face him.

"Well, in that case, I missed you too"

"Good" He pouts, before kissing me. I wrap my hands around his neck, continuing to kiss him. The moment is perfect, until Austin ruins it.

"What are you going to do about Ed?" He asks me.

"Indie sorted it out yesterday. When I followed you, she talked to him, and he completely understands" I tell him.

"Oh, okay. Cool!" He smiles, before leaning down once again. How many kisses have we had in less than half a day? Quite a few.

"We better start setting up" I say, pulling away from the kiss.

"Do we have to?" He whines, once again sounding like a 5 year old.

"Stop whining, and get on with it" I instruct, before he does slumps his shoulders, and starts to reluctantly set things up.

* * *

We have been at this song writing thing for hours now. I mean, it is all I have been thinking about since I got here. Well, apart from Austin. This is getting ridiculous. Kim's so called 'smash hit' was nothing of the kind. It sucked. On ice.

Also, to make things worse, Ed is giving me the cold shoulder. I'm guessing he is pretty upset from yesterday's events. Okay, so maybe he isn't completely okay with all of this. Indie may have exaggerated a bit. He keeps glaring daggers at Austin, and isn' focusing on writing anything. Hopefully, Ed being angry, and me being so happy, will give us both some decent inspiration.

Me and Austin continue to share quick glances every now and then. Obviously, we couldn't start acting all lovey-dovey in front of everyone. Not because of the so-called 'rule', but because it would probably gross them out.

Obviously, we had lunch together. Basically, any spare time that we had, we spent it together. I guess you could say we are at the 'honeymoon phase' of our relationship. Can't keep our hands off eachother, and miss eachother whenever we even lose eye contact.

So basically, today has been pretty great, to say the least. Okay, so there were a few minor setbacks, but all in all, it was good.

* * *

**Hey! I hope this chapter was okay for you all:)**

**REVIEW**

**Stay Rossome!:)**


	12. Day 12: Fights

**I am so so sorry that I have kept you waiting for this chapter! I have been busy with other stories, and school lately. But, it is the Christmas holidays, so hopefully I will be able to update sooner! Check out my one-shot collection if you haven't already, and PM me with ideas for new one-shots. It can be a song, word, or phrase!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

The next day, I wake up feeling amazingly happy. I mean, I have an awesome boyfriend, the best friends I could ever ask for, and I am at the summer music camp of my dreams.

I get up and out of bed, feeling positive and I can't seem to keep the smile off of my face. Once I am showered and changed, I wait for Indie and Trish to be ready, after brushing my teeth and hair of course.

Once we are all ready, we wander off to the food hall for our breakfast.

When we get there, it is the usual hustle and bustle; with people getting food, and finding places to sit. We all grab some breakfast, before looking for a place to sit. I look around the crowded room, before setting my eyes on none other than Austin.

"Hey guys, can we sit over there today?" I ask Trish and Indie, hopefully. They follow my gaze, and instantly make patronising 'ooh's'. "Stop it! can we sit there or not?" I ask once again, frustratedly.

"Fine" Indie laughs, with Trish nodding in agreement.

We walk over to Austin's table, before I tap him on the shoulder, happily. He turns around, and his face instantly lights up upon seeing me. "Hey Ally" He smiles, kissing me on the cheek as I sit down next to him.

"Hey" I smile back. All of his friends/the councelors say hi to me, Indie, and Trish, and we say hi back. It is the polite thing to do.

We all start to devour our breakfasts, occasionally chatting about things; small talk really. Everything feels normal, fine. That is, until Ed decides to grace us with his presence.

"Hey everyone!" He greets, with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Hey.." Everyone replies, a little less enthusiastically.

"What're you doing here?" Austin asks him, with a fake smile on his face.

"Oh, you know, just wanted to say hi.." He replies, glaring at Austin.

"Look Ed, I never got a proper chance to say how sorry I am about what happened" I apologise, trying to break the tension a bit.

"It's cool" He shrugs.

"Really?" I ask, a little surprised at his lack of hurt. Not that I want him to feel hurt, but if I was in that position, I would probably feel a little more hurt than he is showing right now.

"No! Do you know how humiliating it was to find out I was being used?!" He yells, attracting unwanted attention from bystanders.

"I wanted to tell you what was going on, and I felt really bad about using you! And I am sorry.."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it!" He shouts, getting in my face.

"Hey! You have no right to shout at Ally like that!" I hear Austin yell from beside me. Ed backs away from me, and glares at Austin.

"Really?! Protecting your little girlfriend are we?" He laughs harshly, making my skin crawl. "You know what?" He starts, turning to me. "You don't deserve anyone! You're just a loser who is desperate for attention, so you go and finds it in the first place you can! You're pathetic! I don't know what I ever saw in you!" He pulls a disgusted face, while looking me up and down. I can feel tears prick my eyes. His word hurt.

Before I can respond, Austin is up on his feet, and shoving Ed away from everyone. "Don't you dare talk to her like that again, got it!?" He whispers harshly in Ed's face.

"You think you're all tough, huh?!" Ed laughs, shoving Austin back. Oh no, this isn't going to end well.

"Tougher than you! I don't go around throwing a tantrum because I don't get what I want!" Austin responds, loudly; whilst shoving him back, harder this time.

"Please! Ally isn't that special that I would go around crying over her! I can find someone way better than her in seconds!" At that moment, Austin loses it. His fists ball up, and he punches Ed, square in the nose. Everyone is now either gasping in shock, or chanting 'fight, fight, fight!'.

I am just staring at them, punching eachother, hurting eachother, in utter shock and pure disgust; mostly at the words Ed said, but also at the fact that blood is now pouring out of Ed's nose, and that I can guarantee Austin is going to get black eye tomorrow.

Johnny comes running up at this point, shouting at them to stop. He manages to pull them apart, and asks them what has caused this kind of behaviour.

"Well, as you know, there is a rule against councelors dating campers. And, as you may not know, Austin and Ally here, are breaking that rule!" Ed states, loudly.

Johnny looks at us in disappointment, before speaking up. "Okay well, Ed, it wasn't your place to get involved here! If you had a problem, you should've just come to me! Austin, Ally, can I have a word with you please?" I look down in shame, since I have never broken a rule in my life, and now everyone is here to witness the first time of me breaking a rule; I am of course, ashamed.

We follow him, both as guilty as the other. When we get to his office, we sit down and wait for Johnny to speak up.

"Before you say anything, I just wanted to say that everyone breaks that rule, not just us! And, I don't see the harm in it! Me and Ally are the same age! Also, Ed started that fight by the words he said to Ally! You should've heard him!" Austin rambles on.

"Austin!" Johnny calls, making Austin stop speaking instantly. Johnny sighs. "Look, I don't care about the stupid rule! I broke it myself when I first came here! To be honest, we only have that rule so any parents who may disapprove can feel more at ease. Anyway, I am just shocked at the fact that you, of all people would start a fight!"

"I'm sorry.. I guess I wasn't thinking" Austin apologises.

"Okay.." Johnny replies, smiling weakly. "Just don't let it happen again!"

"I won't" Austin smiles.

"Wait, so what am I doing here if this isn't about the rule?" I ask Johnny, in confusion.

"Oh yeah. Well, you see..." He starts. "I received some news a few minutes before I entered the food hall earlier. I was coming to find you and tell you, but then I find a fight taking place" Me and Austin just look at him expectantly. "Ally.. Your dad has been in a car crash"

I swear right there and then, my heart stops beating for a bit. This can't be happening. I just stare at him, motionless. Austin grabs my hand, and begins to rub his thumb along the top of it, comfortingly.

"You can go and see him if you want. He is in a hospital not far from here. Of course when you get back you will have to catch up on any preparations for the end of summer concert, but I'm sure you will be fine! Austin can help you with anything you need to catch up on" Johnny states, softly.

I just nod in response. And with that, I am off to the hospital.

* * *

**So..? Review! Sorry again I haven't updated in ages! And that this chapter may not be all that good, but it gets better!**

**Stay Rossome!**


	13. Day 13: Surprises

**Hey! Long time, no see! Wow guys! Thank you for all of the awesome reviews and ideas! There were loads of ideas that I read and thought that they were amazing, but I can't remember who came up with them and/or whether they PM'd me with the idea or left it as a review. So if you see your idea somewhere in these next few chapters, just say!:-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I wake up by my dad's bedside, tired and stiff. I slept on a very uncomfortable chair the whole night, of course I am going to be stiff. I can feel the dry tear stains on my cheeks, and the news of my dad getting into a crash is still sinking in. The doctors told me that he is going to be fine, but he since he isn't waking up yet, they need to do a few more tests. They told me that it probably isn't a coma, but they just need to be certain.

Austin has called me a few times in the night to make sure that me and my dad are okay. He has also sent me some pictures of the lyrics and stuff that Kim and Ed have wrote. He even said he has wrote a few things himself, but he is keeping them under wraps until the concert.

"Ally..." I hear from beside me, which breaks me away from my daydream.

"Dad?" I ask, in astonishment. "You're awake!"

"Yeah..." he replies, smiling.

"How long have you been awake for?"

"About half an hour. You were asleep when the nurse came in; she told me that there is nothing to worry about," he smiles, making me sigh in relief. I hug him quickly, before sitting back down.

"That is so good to hear."

"I'm grateful that you came to see me, but you can go back to camp if you want," he says, still smiling.

"No, I need to stay with you," I reply.

"Are you sure? Don't you miss Austin?" he questions, smirking at my shocked expression.

"How do you know about him?" I ask him, confused.

"I know my stuff," he states, making me giggle and roll my eyes. He just chuckles. "Johnny told me."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

A beat passes.

"He also said that he will pick you up later," my dad says.

"What? But what if I want to stay with you?" I question.

"I'll be fine; I'll call you if anything is wrong. Just go and have fun!" he insists.

"Are you sure?" I ask him, unsurely.

"I'm sure, Ally," he assures me, chuckling.

"Okay," I reply, sighing.

* * *

"Ally, how's your dad?" Trish asks me as I walk into the cabin.

"He's fine. How's everything been here?" I question.

"Good. Except Ed's been giving Austin a hard time..."

"Typical," I mumble, rolling my eyes.

Before Trish can respond, there is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Ally says, walking towards the door and opening it, revealing Austin.

"Hey," he smiles, kissing her cheek.

"Hey..."

"You alright?" he asks me, concerned.

"Yeah, it's just been a stressful few days," I tell him.

He nods in understanding, "Well, maybe I can take your mind off of things..."

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Follow me," he states, taking hold of my hand.

"Where are we going?" I question as he pulls me out of the door.

"It's a surprise."

* * *

**Okay, so I'm sorry that this is pretty short, but I haven't updated in a while, so yeah... It's still an update!:-)**

**Stay Rossome!**


End file.
